Animal Model Reagent, and Immune Function - Core B Severe sepsis is a major public health problem, because it is the leading cause of death in hospitalized patients in the United States, and one of the ten leading causes of death in the developed world. Seventy percent of the sepsis patients survive, but often do not return to their premorbid condition. Recent evidence indicates that sepsis survivors experience cognitive and immune impairment, and more than half of the survivors die within 5 years. The Animal, Reagent and Immune Function Core will provide a centralized resource for performing animal surgeries, generating cytokine and antibody reagents, and overseeing immune function assessment tests. Use of these animal models and reagents in studies proposed here will provide significant data that can be used to modulate neural and immune function to develop therapeutic modalities for the prevention and treatment of sepsis induced cognitive and immune impairments. RELEVANCE (See instructions); This Core will help in mouse surgery and in tests of immune function. It will produce cytokines and antibodies for all research projects.